Two Peas In A Pod
by Opal Koboi and Emerald eyes
Summary: Sometimes who you belong with isn't your exact match - but your exact opposite. Sometimes you have to see beyond the obvious - past someone who's the same, to someone who's different. The person I saw was not Logan...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Summary: Lily Evans and Landon Evris are exactly alike: their families are the same, their personalities are the same and they even go through the same experiences. Naturally, they're friends. So what could possibly go wrong? Rated for swearing... Of course the pairing is LJ – whose fic do you think you're reading :-)

-

-

Lily Evans and Landon Evris were the best of friends for as long as they could remember. Never has a day passed without them spending at least a few hours together. It wasn't that they liked each other much at first; they were simply drawn to each other. 

It was difficult to explain. Much like penguins walking funny.

Both their pairs of parents were workaholic lawyers, so they were left at a day-care since the age of one. After two months, they were already walking, but everyone was getting worried when the duo turned two completely silent. So when the two of them spoke for the first time, everyone was too thrilled to realize what the toddlers were up to.

They said their first word together and it was the same one: 'Please'. Well, they actually said 'Peas', but everyone thought it was just because they couldn't pronounce the 'L'. They _were_ actually trying to say peas but no one figured it out. Not even after Mrs. Frost (the meanest kindergarten teacher to ever come into existence) opened the cupboard door, and a bucket full of the disgusting peas they always ate for lunch fell on her head.

Lily and Landon's pranks always resulted in someone being mildly humiliated, but they had a policy: for every fifth prank, they would do a good deed. For example, some days, at nap time, they would sneak over to the corner and play a lullaby on the keyboard to help Jimmy Cohen fall asleep (he couldn't sleep well without his mum beside him).

They thought the same way, they did the same things and, coincidentally, whenever something happened to one of them, it would happen to the other as well; from the most trivial things, to life-changing events.

When they were four, they both broke their right arms in two places, the both got 99 percent on a math test when they were nine years old and both their fish died on their 10th birthday from food poisoning. Not to mention they both had annoying older sisters. They simply went through things together.

So it was no surprise to either of them that right after Landon got a strange letter by an owl, another tawny owl appeared on Lily's windowpane.

After approximately fifteen minutes of the two of them reading their letters over and over again, they looked up and stared into each other's eyes for a moment before exclaiming in unison: "bloody fucking hell!"

"Lily Jade Evans and Landon Diamond Evris, where in the world did you learn such language!" exclaimed an indignant voice from the entrance to Lily's bedroom.

The two eleven-year-olds looked up to see warm, brown eyes with lioness-like protectiveness in them, which belonged to a middle-aged woman with quite a plump figure.

"Well!" she prompted with her hands on her hips and a tapping left foot.

"Well…" began Landon hesitantly "Well, Mrs. Noel…"

"Remember Miss Darcy?" asked Lily with a curious expression on her face.

"The pompous lady from the parents-teachers conference?" asked Mrs. Noel furrowing her already wrinkled forehead.

Landon turned away from her slightly so she wouldn't see the smirk that was quickly threatening to engulf his face and fake a coughing fit into his hands, while Lily was fighting her own smile from appearing. "Yes, that's the one" she confirmed.

"What about her?"

"Well, she lost her patience the other say when a student accidentally knocked over her chair" said Landon (after emerging miraculously straight-faced from behind his hands), as though that explained everything.

There was a moment's silence, during which each of them was waiting for the others to speak, until Mrs. Noel snapped. "And!"

"Well" began Lily in a business-like manner "as Miss Darcy was sitting on said chair at the time (and being quite a large lady), she fell to the floor heavily… and I imagine it hurt so I don't blame her for… er…"

"For enriching our verbal horizons" completed Landon helpfully.

Mrs. Noel blinked blankly. "That little, round, obnoxious, pathetic excuse for a human being, who constantly interrupted the conference to correct people's grammar (adding her own novel-long speeches), swore in front of 35 impressionable fifth-graders?"

Lily and Landon nodded as one, their eyes wide and innocent.

There was another moment's silence before Mrs. Noel finally turned around and walked out the door, closing it calmly behind her.

Lily and Landon immediately turned to face each other.

"Five quid on Mrs. Noel calling the school to get Miss Darcy fired" challenged Lily.

"You're on," replied Landon with enthusiasm.

In truth, Jimmy Cohen (who still couldn't sleep well without his mum beside him) taught them those words after his uncle got drunk over last Christmas and began singing rude songs with quite a broad vocabulary. But if they had told Mrs. Noel that, her Polish side would've taken over and she would've gotten them transferred to another school.

Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. The story about Miss Darcy was true, but her kind of swearing was something like 'primitive barbaric hooligans'.

Mrs. Noel was a sort of substitute parent to Lily and Landon. She was technically Lily's parents' housekeeper, but, as neither child's parents were ever around, she became their unofficial source for parental guidance.

"So about those letters… "Began Landon abruptly, turning back to the letters.

"Well…" said Lily, frowning in concentration "the owls are still here. We could write back and ask about it".

"If this is someone's idea of a joke…" murmured Landon as he sat at Lily's desk and began writing a response.

Lily smiled at his vague quasi-threats, but inwardly agreed: If this turned out to be a prank, she would be crushed. And there was no stopping the fantasies that she would have about this 'Hogwarts' place…

-

-

-

**AN:** First of all, an announcement –

All grammatical mistakes are to be ignored as I am still in the learning process of correct grammar.

I know I should be updating Until Distance Do Us Apart (and preparing for the biology test on Sunday and the math test on Thursday), but I can't help it if I'm suddenly inspired.

Besides, I expect this fic to be finished in about 10 chapters, so the updates won't be a long time coming.

On a really bright note – my brother's home from the army for the whole weekend! Yay!

R&R, please… 

Love you :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)


	2. Greyback, Malfoy and McNair

**Grayback, Malfoy and McNair**

Of course it wasn't a joke.

Landon and Lily got a response in the form of a light-brown-haired woman called Hel Greyback, who was the new D.A.D.A professor at that Hogwarts. She explained _everything_ to them – from little insignificances like how often one should sharpen their quills to warnings about the prejudice they were going to have to face at Hogwarts.

She didn't seem to give a second thought to the fact that Landon and Lily were barely eleven years old and might be frightened of what she was saying. Everything she said seemed trivial to her, like there were much worst things awaiting them and what she was telling them was only the beginning.

As she was explaining, she marched them out of the house and into a car, which might or might not have been her own. Never stopping the talk, she got into the driver's seat and started the car without even touching the ignition. They drove for about an hour, getting further away from the countryside and into the city. As though she timed it, she finished her explanation right when they stopped.

Only once they had gotten out of the car, Landon and Lily noticed where they were - right at the entrance to the 'E. & E. & E. & E. law firm': their parents' work place.

The two exchanged a glance full of despair before they followed Hel up the steps. They had tried many times to see their parents at work, they just never could get past the bleached-haired secretary who sat right next to the big oak doors which hid their parents. She always welcomed them with the same sentence-

"I'm sorry dears, your parents are with a client".

And this time was no different.

Landon and Lily turned around towards the steps, but Hel seized their arms and yanked them back not too roughly. She smiled almost pleasantly at the secretary.

"Won't you check again?" It sounded more like a statement than a question and the secretary looked at Hel wearily before she opened the large appointment book on her desk.

After a moment of the secretary staring blankly at the large empty square with a curly '16:30' at its left corner, she started stuttering: "wha… bu… I… the…"

"I'll take that graceless rambling as an invitation to go right in" Hel cut in smoothly "thank you".

Landon and Lily exchanged an amazed glance as they were marched through the oak doors for the first time.

* * *

It was a very unusual meeting. During which Hel did all the talking and only occasionally stopping to get some sort of approval from the speechless and somewhat shocked parents. Eventually, Hel asked for one of their credit cards, which Landon's father silently and foolishly gave. 

After a quick stop at the bank to get some money out, Hel brought Landon and Lily to a bar. They remembered seeing it before, once when they were seven and Mrs. Noel took them shopping around that part of town. They never could go in though, since Mrs. Noel said she didn't know 'what in the world' they were talking about and marched them further down the road towards a supermarket.

That place turned out to be a bar, but they didn't get to observe it much as Hel dragged them right through the bar. They began complaining to her, but she didn't pay them the slightest attention as she took out what seemed to be a stick and began tapping the wall of stone, which stood in front of them.

Landon and Lily immediately stopped complaining as the wall started changing on its own and simply stared, gob smacked, as a busy and colorful street suddenly appeared in front of them.

Hel just smirked, satisfied, at the two as she once again marched them forward.

During the next two hours, Landon simply stared ahead, completely unaware of his surroundings. He couldn't believe what was happening to him and his best friend and was still suspicious of that 'Hel' woman.

Eventually, Lily's child-like excitement became too contagious and Landon began to relax and joined Lily in her exclamations and gasps whenever the two spotted something extraordinary. Needless to say, they were soon out of breath.

* * *

"I haven't got the slightest clue," said Landon as a response to Lily's questioning gaze. They were standing quite helplessly beneath the plastic sign, which said 9, at King's Cross train station. 

When they had asked Hel (or, as she told them to call her. Professor Greyback) where exactly that 'Platform 9 and ¾' was, she had suddenly gotten a very curious expression on her face and said that they would figure it out. Apparently she was wrong in her assumption, as they were still standing aimlessly with no idea where that mysterious platform was.

Lily looked at the clock above them worriedly. "It's 10:45. Maybe we should just ask someone –oof!". Lily was suddenly thrown against Landon as a tall blond boy pushed past her.

"Out of the way, Mudblood!" he sneered at her as he kept walking towards two boulder-like boys. "The sort they let in now… Dumbledore's idea, of course! He's the only one foolish enough to accept students that are not of good breeding…". His voice was suddenly cut off, but they couldn't see why as a large group of people was passing right in front of them.

"Don' worry 'bout 'im" said a somewhat girly voice from behind them.

Landon and Lily turned around to see a boy and a girl standing with trunks similar to theirs. They both had dark eyes and light brown hair, but the girl's hair was sun-streaked and seemed almost blond.

"That was a Malfoy" said the boy with apparent contempt as he stared at the spot where the blond boy was standing just moments before.

"Aye. Tha' family _breeds_ arse-'oles" said the girl again, drawing the word 'breeds' like the blond boy did.

Lily laughed with that bells-like laughter of hers and that seemed to break the dark atmosphere.

"No time for introductions", said the boy as the girl opened her mouth "we're almost late".

And so they were. Lily eyes once again got a worried glint in them.

The boy quickly explained what they were supposed to do and without waiting for Landon and Lily to recover from the initial shock of what they were supposed to do, the boy grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her with him through the very solid barrier between the two platforms, followed closely by the girl pulling Landon's arm.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and Lily, Landon and Abigail clapped loudly as Abigail McNair's brother, Brandon, was sorted into the same house as them. 

Lily couldn't stop smiling. Her best friend and her two new friends were going to be living in the same tower and going to be in the same classes as her. She looked around at the other Gryffindors and her eyes were drawn to four boys who were huddled together and seemed to be up to something.

"Notice 'em 'ave you?"

Lily turned around and saw Abigail looking in the same direction as her.

"I 'eard from me sis. Trouble; the lot of 'em" she said, staring at the four with a wary look.

"And only second years" added Brandon with the same tired voice.

Landon and Lily scoffed silently, disbelieving. How much trouble could a few twelve-year-olds be?

-

-

-

**AN:** please do me a huge favor and ignore the grammer mistakes... I'm trying...

Anyway - that accent that Abigail's got is supposed to be like old english, like a less exagerated 'My Fair Lady'...


End file.
